


This Love

by dontmissshifty



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, joe is soft with george and you can fight me on that, probably cliche and overdone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmissshifty/pseuds/dontmissshifty
Summary: Joe's hiding something and George just wants to know what it is.
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe, George Luz/Joseph Toye, Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> My very first story garnered a nice response so I figured I'd post another one.
> 
> I thought of this and wrote it all this morning so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> In real life, one of Joe Toye's favorite songs was I'll Be Seeing You. I'm not sure which version he liked the best but my favorite is the one later recorded by Billie Holiday.

It starts out innocently. George notices that Joe’s been working later- taking more and more overtime, is the excuse Joe gives him.

Then comes the weekend. Joe _suddenly_ remembers that he promised he’d help Bill with something at Bill’s new apartment but he can’t even remember what it is specifically and George feels this pain in his chest because apparently he’s not even good enough for Joe to make a legitimate excuse to.

* * *

“I think he’s cheating on me,” is the first thing George says when he meets Lipton for lunch.

“How can you be so sure?” Lip asks.

“All the signs are there,” George sighs. “He’s been working a lot of overtime-”

“Maybe he really is,” Lip interrupts. George rolls his eyes.

“-and he keeps giving me these flimsy excuses about helping Bill at his new apartment but if Bill’s apartment needs _that_ much work then he shouldn’t’ve got it in the first place, let alone spent that much on the rent.”

None of Lip’s reassurances help.

* * *

Of course, it wasn’t always this way. In the beginning, George is pleasantly surprised to find out that Joe is a total sap. He randomly shows up with gifts for George, saying that he got them just because they reminded him of George. Joe loves to cuddle, which is great because George is a total cuddle whore. But the best thing about Joe being a total sap is that he loves to slow dance with George in the kitchen, living room, bedroom, all over their apartment. Joe will start playing soft music on his phone- _I’ll Be Seeing You_ by Billie Holiday is his favorite- and will grab George’s hand, pulling him into his body. Together they’ll sway, George’s head on Joe’s shoulder for what seems like hours.

But this all stops when Joe starts hiding something.

* * *

One evening, George can’t take it anymore. Joe’s just texted him and George knows he should stay calm cause there’s gotta be a logical explanation for this but, damn it, he can’t take it anymore.

_Joe [5:01:32]: Working overtime. Won’t be back till late._

_George [5:02:02]: Again?_

_Joe [5:02:32]: Yeah, sorry. Gotta take care of some things._

_George [5:03:00]: Some things or someone?_

_Joe [5:03:15]: What the hell is that supposed to mean??_

_George [5:03:45]: You know what I mean. You’ve been “working overtime” for weeks._

_Joe [5:04:20]: I’ve never given you any reason not to trust me. Don’t bother me if you’re gonna keep acting this way._

So George doesn’t. He throws his phone on the kitchen table and goes to bed, throwing the covers over his head. After a fitful few hours of sleep, George wakes up to kisses being pressed along the nape of his neck and then his shoulder.

“ _I’m sorry.._ ” Joe whispers in his gravelly voice.

Nothing else is ever said.

* * *

Life with Joe is tense for the next few weeks. Joe’s still working overtime, but not as much. They’re eating dinner in front of the tv, an awkward silence surrounding them and George is sure that neither of them are paying attention to whatever’s on tv. He decides that he has to break the silence.

“If you’re tired of me, you could’ve just told me.”

“ _What_?” Joe can’t keep the surprise out of his voice.

“If you don’t wanna be with me anymore, then you could’ve just told me. I would’ve understood. I mean, we’re such opposites. I’m loud and always telling jokes. I’m pretty clingy. I would’ve understood.”

“ _Georgie, no,_ ” George tries not to melt at the nickname that only Joe uses. “I don’t wanna break up with you-”

It’s George’s turn to be surprised.

“-I’ve been trying…” Joe clears his throat. “I’ve been trying to- I mean- _God_.” He turns, walks off, and George hears him rummaging around in the hall closet. When he comes back, Joe’s hiding something behind his back.

“Georgie, I-I love you so goddamn much. I honestly have no idea what I’d do without you. You always make me smile and make my day better. You were there for me after my accident and have never left my side. I felt self conscious about my prosthesis and you told me that _it looked badass_ and I can’t tell you how much that meant to me. You’ve always protected me and now I’d like the chance to protect you,”

Joe gets down on one knee and reveals the ring box he’s been hiding, with a beautiful silver band inside.

“I’d like the chance to protect you. For the rest of our lives, if you’ll have me,” George can feel the tears streaming down his face. “This is why I’ve been working overtime, George. So I could afford to give you the ring you deserve. I’m sorry I made you think otherwise. So, will you marry me?”

George can’t help but fling himself down onto Joe, who reacts with an audible _oof_. “I’d marry you if you proposed with a twisty-tie, you jerk!” He presses kisses all over Joe’s face.

“Is that a yes?”

“Fuck yes, I’ll marry you, Joe.”

From there, Joe slides the ring on his finger and then they’re a tangled mess of limbs. Clothes are flung across the room and Joe is pushed onto his back while George sinks down onto him. Groans, gasps, and whimpers fill the room but both of their gazes are drawn to where George’s left hand rests against Joe’s chest, the silver band glinting in the light. Soon, George is letting go and Joe follows shortly after, filling George. 

* * *

It’s one year later and Joe and George have just gotten married at _The Curtis Atrium_. They went with the traditional vows, choosing to leave the personal vows for later, in private.

At the reception, everyone is dancing. Liebgott and Web have put their bickering on hold. Nix and Winters are dancing like the old married couple they are. Babe and Roe are spinning around the edge of the dance floor, foreheads pressed together and exchanging soft kisses every once in a while. And right in the middle are Joe and George, softly swaying to the music, George’s head resting on Joe’s shoulder.

And everything is right.


End file.
